Super Pikachu Land
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Pikachu is relaxing after his last battle, but he is called to go on the lookout for two missing Bidoof. Taking up the chance, Pikachu goes off on an adventure to find the two missing plump Pokemon!
1. Intro

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, ladies and gentlemen, here we go, another Pokemon fanfic. But alas, this is akin to my Mario fanfiction, in the style that this is an action/adventure/platformer based story, of which I thought up during my time in high school. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the fanfic. Ciao!

Disclaimer: Pikachu and all the other Pokemon belong to Nintendo.

* * *

It was a lovely days out on the open fields. As the wind blew gently across the grassy meadows, a pair of plump, brown-colored beaver like Pokemon came scuttling by. The two appeared to be Bidoof, the clumsy Pokemon that were often ridiculed for their stupidity. As the couple were having a wonderful time with each other, the wind suddenly blew harder as storm clouds appeared, thunder booming as rain started to pour. The two Bidoofs screamed as they ran around in circles, only to be zapped unconscious by the lightning bolt.

* * *

Pikachu, the famed yellow, electric mouse Pokemon, was relaxing on the beach after winning a battle against three Crobats. The rodent sipped some more of lemonade as he snoozed peacefully, the waves coming ashore on the bright, yellow sand. Pikachu, however, woke up as his pears perked up, hearing the cries of several Pokemon. He then witnessed that two Rattatas and a Starly came by, to tell Pikachu something troubling. Pikachu jumped off his white-and-blue beach chair to listen to the frightened Pokemon.

"Pikachu!" Said the female Rattata, trembling with fright all over her face, "Pikachu! Our friends, the Bidoofs, were reported missing, and they were last said to be at the meadow!"

Pikachu frowned as he folded his arms, listening carefully as the male Rattata and the Starly told him the rest. Listening carefully, and understanding the task he was given to, Pikachu smiled as he gave the two Rattatas and Starly a thumbs up, waving goodbye as he headed up north, towards the meadow. The two Rattatas and the Starly wished Pikachu good luck as the yellow rodent Pokemon headed off to look for the missing Bidoof couple.

* * *

_Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus presents..._

**Super Pikachu Land**


	2. Dear Pesky Pikachu

Pikachu was darting forward on the green, grassy meadow, towards the spot where the two Bidoofs formerly were. As the yellow-colored, electrical mouse Pokemon frantically searched for the particular spot, he zapped the Pidgeys and Rattatas that were in his way. After darting to the right and jumping over a burrowing Sandshrew, Pikachu found a brown sign post to his left, with a note on it. Pikachu ran towards it, but a Pidgey was in his way. Using Thundershock to take care of the weak bird Pokemon, Pikachu ran up to the sign post, and read the letter, which was noted:

"Dear pesky Pikachu... the Pokemon Masters and I have taken over the Pokemon Kingdom! The Bidoofs are now a permanent guest at one of my Pokemon Master's eight hideouts! I dare you to find them if you can!

PS: Wobba!

Signed, Meowth and Wobbuffett."

Getting angry, and learning of what became of the missing plump Pokemon, Pikachu headed towards the west, in hope of confronting the first of the eight Pokemon masters Meowth has hired. The electric mouse Pokemon was determined to make sure that the Bidoof couple were safe from harm...


	3. World 1: Chocolate Canvas

Pikachu was still running down the green grassy meadow, stopping as he then came across a fork in the road. Looking to the right to see a haunted forest that could possibly lead to a dead end, and then turning to his left to see the grassy meadows giving away for a rocky canvas covered with chocolate, Pikachu shrugged and headed towards the left, knowing that the logical choice would be in the canvas rather than a forest, especially if it was haunted and had a dead end in it.

**World 1: Chocolate Canvas**

Pikachu ran on the dirt-paved path, glancing to his left and right as the green, grassy meadows around him gave away for the brownish mountains that started to form from the ground. As Pikachu went deeper and deeper towards the canvas, he turned to the right, only to be ambushed by several Geodudes. Jumping over the rock Pokemon, Pikachu cam across a Machop, who used his fist to punch Pikachu backwards. The electrical yellow mouse would not back off so easily, and he fired a Thundershock at the Machop, paralyzing it as he ran past it and turned to the left. Heading uphill, Pikachu could hear strange, bat-like cries.

It was then that several Zubats exited from the nearby cave and started swarming all over Pikachu, biting around the mouse's body. Pikachu chirped in pain as he then used Thundershock to rid of the bat-like Pokemon, watching the blue flying mammals flap towards the sky. Sighing of relief, Pikachu continued forward, passing the cave as he headed up the spiral. Going higher and higher, Pikachu confronted more Geodudes and Machops, of which he dodged and used Thundershock to pass. There was even the occasional appearance of a lone Sandshrew, who was minding its own business as it watched Pikachu zoom right past it.

Panting, Pikachu stopped nearby a wooden bridge, looking around to get a quick bite to eat. Luckily for him, there was a bright, red apple on the other side of the bridge, and not one to wait, Pikachu darted towards the apple. Pikachu, unaware of the bridge's status, ran right through, although he screamed in peril as he hung onto one of the steps, the bridge breaking up after the mouse Pokemon darted towards the other side. Pikachu then managed to climb up, and he headed up, grabbing the apple and eating it. Chirping with glee, Pikachu continued his journey, leaving behind the broken bridge.

Ahead of Pikachu was a strange cave, and curious as always, Pikachu entered into it. As he went deeper into the cave, he noticed how it got darker with each step. Pikachu then hung onto the wall as he felt the ground shake, and heard a loud, monstrous roar. Pikachu gulped, entering into a new room that was large enough to stack several boulders on top of each other! Scratching his head, Pikachu headed towards the center, when he was then pushed way back into the wall, falling on the ground as the force that triggered the event was revealed to be a tall, rocky snake-like Pokemon... Onix!

Pikachu gulped as the Onix roared, slamming its head onto the electrical mouse, damaging him. Pikachu plumped on his stomach, and he got up, only to be smashed by Onix's large tail. Moaning in pain after hitting the wall, Pikachu fell back on the ground, only to cover his ears as Onix emitted a powerful screech, causing some of the boulders to fall. Pikachu then got an idea, and he ran towards the Onix, dodging the boulders that fell. Onix, confused, slammed its tail right on Pikachu, keeping him still as the snake-like Pokemon continued emitting more screeches, the whole cavern shaking as boulders kept falling. Pikachu grinned, and he then struggled his way out of the dirt, using his Iron Tail attack to whack a particular grayish stone into Onix's face, wounding it. Onix moaned in pain as he fell back into the ground, roaring in agony as the cavern stopped shaking.

Pikachu smiled, and he did a happy little dance as he then got a shining, gold-and-silver ball from beating the Onix. Curious, Pikachu held onto the mystical ball as he headed towards the western direction, exiting the cavern and heading into a new area..


	4. World 2: Jingle Jangle Jungle

Pikachu somehow managed to make it into a sprawling jungle, not knowing where to go or where to look as he was seemingly lost. Going by the flock of Pidgey, lead by the elder Pidgeot, that flew overhead, Pikachu followed the bird Pokemon, being sure to follow their path.

**World 2: Jingle Jangle Jungle**

Pikachu ran on the mushy ground, feeling the lush bushes and plants smoothly brushing his skin as he felt the heat coming into the densely populated jungle. Feeling the cool mist hitting his face, Pikachu turned to the right, heading westbound as he could still be able to see the flock of Pidgey. However a Victreebell spotted the yellow electrical muse Pokemon, and used its vine whip to grab him, gobbling the mouse within its large mouth. Pikachu struggled to get free, and used Thunderbolt to paralyze the Victreebell, allowing Pikachu to quickly escape as the Victreebell was unable to move about.

Pikachu noticed a green vine in front of him. Looking around, Pikachu climbed up the vine and started swinging from one tree to another, grabbing the other vines one by one, chirping with glee as he swung vigorously. Pikachu then landed on a tall branch of a tree, which was seventy eight feet above the ground, and looking up, the yellow mouse Pokemon could see the flock of Pidgey heading southbound. Pikachu then noticed a Fearow going past him, and taking all the courage within him, Pikachu jumped onto the Fearow, hanging on by its right, pinkish foot. Fearow bellowed as it glanced to see Pikachu, and fumed, shaking him several times to get rid of him. Feeling threatened, Pikachu used a Thunderbolt, electrocuting the fearful bird Pokemon. Fearow screamed as it fell to the ground, with Pikachu screaming as he followed.

After the rather rough landing, Pikachu shook his head, and started panicking as he could not find any of the flock of Pidgey. Pikachu then gulped, but soon stopped as it spotted several Oddish and Skitty clamoring nearby. Running to the wild Pokemon, Pikachu screamed as a Vigoroth snatched the yellow rodent Pokemon, swinging vine by vine. Pikachu grumbled, and he unleashed another Thunderbolt, paralyzing the Vigoroth in its path as Pikachu fell to the ground.

Pikachu sighed of relief, but could not hold his breath for too long as an earthquake suddenly occurred, and out rising straight from the ground was a Cradily, an ancient plant-like Pokemon that was part rock. Glaring straight at Pikachu, the Cradily roared as it used several of its vine whips to smack the rodent around. Pikachu moaned, feeling several marks left on his body by the vine whips as he attempted to bite them, being picked up by one vine whip. Pikachu winced in pain as he heard the painful screech the Cradily emitted, being chucked towards a tree straight afterwards. Plopping down to the ground, Pikachu shook his head and attempted a quick attack, using its fast agility to circle around the Cradily, confusing it as Pikachu then smacked the rock-plant Pokemon across the face with its Iron Tail attack.

The Cradily roared in pain, then fumed as it started summoning several bits of solar energy. Pikachu noticed this, and fired a jolt of Thundershock at the Cradily, but it was to no use as the Cradily charged enough to fire a powerful Solar Beam in Pikachu's direction. Pikachu screamed in agony as he was blasted by pure solar energy, knocked to the ground, wheezing as the Cradily laughed, using its vine whips to smack Pikachu more and more, damaging his body. Pikachu tried to get up, but he felt overpowered, not being able to move as he was picked up again by Cradily's vine whip. Suddenly, a thought sparked through Pikachu's mind, and he quickly unleashed his powerful Thunderbolt attack, electrocuting the Cradily. Cradily screamed in pain as it tossed Pikachu into the tree again, its vines wailing around as Pikachu quickly used quick attack to collide into the Cradily, and once more use Iron Tail on the rock-plant Pokemon's head, damaging it once more.

Pikachu panted, feeling satisfied as the Cradily screeched in pain, and then disappeared into the mud, the ground shaking as a strange, white-colored warp portal suddenly appeared in front of Pikachu. Gulping and taking as much chances, Pikachu darted right into the warp portal, not looking back as the warp portal then disappeared from the tropical jungle.


End file.
